Ox King vs Mr Satan
by tmb1112
Summary: Who will win in an epic battle between Chi Chi's enormous father, and Videl's father who has an enormous ego, (And Chin.)


I don't own DBZ.

The muscular Champion of the world stood in the center of the arena. "Who will try their luck with the champ, come on, five thousand zeni to any person who can beat this man in a fight.

"YEAH! Who's the greatest?" He laughed out his over sized jaws and the Son family sighed in annoyance. The man's chin was half the reason they were annoyed. He wasn't half as strong as they were and he boasted like he was.

"I'm telling you Videl, you can't find one person in my family that won't lose to your dad." Gohan teased.

"Your mom?" Gohan shook his head, "Your little brother?" Gohan laughed out loud. "What about your grandpa?" Gohan turned to the old man and thought about the possibility that Mr. Satan could beat his mom's dad.

The others were listening in to the conversation from their seats and Chi Chi leaned forward. "My dad can kick your dad's ass!"

"Bring it old lady," Videl retorted.

"Don't I have a say in this," Ox King asked as he put his head between theirs.

"NO!" Both ladies shouted at the man. The giant leaned back to get out of their way. "He could and he will beat your dad," Chi Chi stood up and shouted, "He will."

Hercule Satan looked over and saw his daughter's boyfriend standing next to her. "Looks like we have a challenger! Champ?" The Champ's legs were shaking and he backed up a step.

_Not him, anyone but him, _Gohan stayed standing as he moved out of the way. He was in the way of his grandpa escaping the stands and Ox King was too big to go around him. The Champ saw his actual opponent descending towards him. "You? Hahaha, stay in the stands old man."

"No he's a good challenger," Hercule shouted. "You don't see a fighter but that's because you aren't trained. Hahahaha," the announcer raised an eyebrow.

"Alright come down here sir," he turned around and the large man was in mid-air. The announcer dropped his jaw and watched the man land in front of the reigning world champion.

"So you do have some kick in those old bones. Hahaha," Ox King ignored the statement and bowed to the man. "This'll teach you to mess with the Champ."

The announcer put the mike to his mouth and shouted, "Three, Two, One, Go!" Hercule jumped forward and landed a dynamite punch to the huge, five hundred pound man's chest. Ox King felt the punch more than he thought he would, he couldn't use his usual tactic of letting the person tire themselves out hitting him. When the next kick came around, the huge man dodged back faster than the others thought he could move.

The giant raised his arm and swung down hard. The Champ jumped backwards and the fist continued through the floor. He wasn't as fast as Mr. Satan but his punches were destructive. Hercule dropped his lower lip to the floor as the Ox man ripped his fist out of the now destroyed floorboards.

"Yeah let's go dad!" Chi Chi screamed from the stands.

"Mrs. Son, I'm sorry to inform you that your dad," she paused in a moment of silence, "he's not going to make it." She said sarcastically.

Lightning bolts flew from the women's eyes and met in the middle in from of a shying away Gohan.

Down on the ring, Ox King was swinging and missing the dodge-only Champion. After seeing that punch, Hercule was not it the mood to die. "Oh my stomach, it hurts, I don't," he was hit by a swing of the arm by the Ox King. The forearm of the giant slammed into the Champ and knocked him off his feet onto the floor.

_Ugghhh, I'm alive? _The Champ stumbled to his feet and jump kicked the giant aimed at the face. Ox King moved faster than the Champ thought he could and caught Satan's leg in mid-air.

"Something I learned from my family is you never use all your strength right at the start of a fight. Hohoho, you are done," he swung Mr. Satan around three times and let go, sending the Champ crashing into the wall.

The crowd was silent and then everyone heard coming from a corner of the room, "Yeah dad! In your face," the crowd turned back, still shocked. Mr. Satan fell off the wall and landed face first on the ground.

Ox King walked away slowly and said back to the announcer as he walked away, "I only accept cash."

The man jumped in the air and landed back up near his family in the stands. "Wow Ox King, I never knew you could do that," Goku laughed and patted his father in law on the back.

"Neither did I," he looked at Goku and they both started laughing. The others all started cheering for him and even Videl turned back and cheered. _Dad... You suck._

Mr. Satan was unconscious and drooling as everyone laughed and threw rotten fruit at him. "Boo," they yelled and as the assistants ran on and carried him off on a stretcher, he was laughed and cheered off the arena stage.

"Hercule Satan, what do you have to say about your humiliating defeat?" He was rushed by reporters.

"Apparently Apple, Microsoft, Coke and Nike have all removed their sponsorships for you."

"Hey Champ, the stocks in every one of your companies plummeted, you are in serious trouble."

"They're what?" he mumbled confused as he was carried off on the stretcher.

"Hey 'former' Champ, your embezzling schemes that you were pulling in all your businesses have been discovered." Satan turned to the new speaker and two cops lifted him off the stretcher. "You're going to prison for a long time," the man said as he shoved the burly man into the police car.

"Nooooo!"


End file.
